Paint Gunner
The is a tower in Bloons Tower Defense: Cyberfield. It is a Primary tower that costs $950 on Medium, and it shoots a glob of red paint (as covered by the description above), every 1.5 seconds (1 second is 30 frames, so its attack speed is 45 frames). However, it can only shoot 5 of those, before it reloads its paint storage, which requires 3.5 seconds. The globs however, are quite strong, capable of sticking into the bloon it hits, and stays for 5 seconds. The glob, when sticking into bloons, creates a small burst around it that pops 1 layer off up to 10 bloons that get caught within the burst in a 75px range. Globs stuck onto bloons causes them to pop themselves for 5 seconds (basically, the duration of the glob), every seconds, with a 1.5 layer worth of damage over time. 1.5 layer of damage over time means, every seconds, it will pop a layer (if the bloon has no more than 1 HP) or damage the bloon as usual (if the bloon has more than 1 HP), and then use the 0.5 damage over time to damage the children layer. The globs can stick to Lead Bloons and MOAB-class bloons, but it cannot detect Camo Bloons without upgrades. It is important to note however, that the effect does NOT stack. This means, when a bloon is hit by a glob of paint, other globs of paint will not affect it. However, different colored globs can stack on a bloon. Its appearance is a monkey (obviously), with a paint storage made of glass with red paint equipped on its back, and with a painting gun. The monkey also wears white paint goggles, special grey clothing that also protects it from globs of paint, and also red paint-proof gloves. Tower range: Glob burst range: Upgrades Path 1 Varied Colors "Alongside normal red globs, green and blue globs are also shot, thus allowing for more variety of colors, and also more firepower." It now also shoots green and blue globs. Green globs poisons any bloons it hit, dealing damage over time of 2.5 layers every second, for 3.5 seconds (also the duration of the glob), and also causes the bloon to receive 35% more damage from any attacks. Any bloons that get hit by green globs will also spread the poison to nearby bloons. Meanwhile, blue globs slow down bloons up to 45% of their original speed (a bit under Glue Gunner's glue's effect) for 5 seconds (the duration of the glob, too, obviously), and then moves 5% slower permanently, and stacks up to 10 times (for the permanent slowing). The red globs are overall improved, now their bursts can now affect up to 25 bloons, popping 2.5 layers within 125px range, while the glob itself deals 2 damage over time, with same duration. Also, after shooting 5 globs of same color, it will use the next color, while also reloading its previous color. The monkey now acquires two more paint storage, with green and blue colors respectively. Also, the gloves' fingers are now green. It costs $3,500 on Medium, and 570 XP. Monochromed Colors "Not only red, green and blue globs, black and white globs are also fired to improve the tower's already good firepower." It also fires black and white globs with this upgrade. Black globs stick onto bloons that they hit, and inflict 65% armor reduction on the bloons (they stay on the bloons permanently until they are popped. Also, due to different color globs stack, green globs when stacked with black globs, will result in an 100% armor reduction, which essentially means that the bloon takes double damage from any attacks), and when the bloons are popped, they leave a black goo that affects up to a bloon for every goos, and inflict the same effect of black glob, except that when they are popped they will not leave any goo. White globs however, removes any Regrow and Fortified properties out of any bloons that get hit, and is afflicted instantly. They do not remove Camo property from bloons that have it, since they cannot be detected by the tower. However, it can be countered with the x/x/2 upgrade since it allows detection of Camo Bloons. Its appearance is, five paint storage with colors of red, green, blue, black and white, while the armor is now colored white steel. And now, the gloves are colored blue, with the fingers colored grey. The paint goggles are now colored black with a shade of blue. It costs $2,800 on Medium, and 1,800 XP. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers